The Lesser of Two Evils
by JestersTear
Summary: Written in response to “The Marriage Law” Challenge on WIKTT. Severus and Hermione are thrown into a marriage they did not want. Unexpected feelings arise. SSHG.
1. Unwilling

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the Potter-verse, which belongs to J. K. Rowling, and am not making a profit out of this. This disclaimer covers all chapters. This time, I don't even own the plot.

Warning: This story has a passing mention to rape. It is not graphic and by no means integral to the plot, but it is mentioned as having happened to a cannon character nevertheless. If this bothers you, please don't read.

**The Lesser Of Two Evils**

**Written in response to "The Marriage Law" Challenge on WIKTT.**

**Chapter One - Unwilling**

Severus Snape could not remember ever having felt more tired in his entire life. Over the last twenty-four hours it seemed that the two most powerful wizards in the known world - Dumbledore and Voldemort - had decided to set aside their differences long enough to play him a little prank. And Minister Fudge had wanted to join in, just to make the party complete. The Potions Master sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. That very same morning it had been made public knowledge that the Ministry had passed the most ridiculous of all the inane laws ever to be published - including Educational Decrees numbers twenty-two to twenty-eight (much to Filch's disappointment, ED29 had never made it past the Ministry) - the Marriage Law. According to this idiotic 'Marriage Law', any pure-blooded wizard or head of family could petition for the hand of any (single, widowed or divorced) muggle-born witch in marriage. Oh, yes, the _idea _behind the law was lovely - to turn the world as they knew it into a 'friendly' place for muggleborns, to ensure that 'proper' wizarding families didn't kill themselves through inbreeding... he'd heard all of the theories. The truth of the matter was, it would be turning a great deal of unmarried witches into nothing more than breeding mares, and a few more married ones into widows within the blink of an eye. Nevertheless, however much he disagreed with the indescribably ill-conceived law, he had most definitely _not_ expected to find himself so entangled in it that his life would never again be the same. He had _not_ expected to find himself betrothed before the end of the day.

When he had felt the searing pain of a summons in and on his left forearm, he had been sure his day could not become any worse. That, of course, until he had gone to a Death Eater gathering where he had heard the Dark Lord command Lucius Malfoy, recently fled of Azkaban, to order his son to claim Hermione Granger's hand. And, presumably, the rest of her body as well. It was Voldemort's view that, being one of Potter's close friends, her betrothal and subsequent abuse at the hands of his childhood enemy would serve to either dampen his spirits or fuel his rage to such a level that he would commit a fatal mistake of some sort; Severus was more inclined to believe the latter.

It had been with some effort, and a great deal of longing for a headache-relieving potion, that the spy had managed to inform the Headmaster before his longed-for collapse in bed. The ensuing conversation had driven all thoughts of sleep from his mind.

"Severus, this is tremendously serious. Young Mr. Malfoy _will_ kill her, you understand? But not before having utterly destroyed her."

"Yes, I am aware of that, Albus. Which is why I brought this matter to you. All we need to do is have Potter, or even one of the Weasleys, claim her for himself and..." He had stopped upon seeing the elderly wizard's saddened eyes and his shaking head.

"No, Severus, don't you see? Whichever Weasley claimed her, she would find herself widowed in three weeks. Our only valid option would be Harry, but Harry is already married, and-"

"_Married_?!? Potter got _married_?!?"

"Yes, Severus, just this morning. Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley were afraid that the Ministry's next move would be to outlaw weddings between purebloods altogether and got married in a hurry."

Severus resisted the urge to sigh dramatically. Yes, he could see the point. Any Weasley would be neatly disposed of if he so much as dared _think_ in her direction now that the Dark Lord had made his mind. Remus Lupin's petition would never hold, Sirius Black was dead, Harry Bloody Potter married - married! What idiocy could have possessed the boy to get married at eighteen, just a year after having finished school, not to mention to someone who had only left Hogwarts not a week ago? -, and any other pure-blooded-wizard he could think of was either too weak, in league with Voldemort, or already married. It seemed Hermione Granger's fate was already sealed. Then he noticed the unsettling glimmer in the headmaster's eyes.

"Unless... Yes, of course! We have a solution right before our eyes, Severus! _You_ shall marry her!"

The burnt out spy looked at the man sitting across from him as if he had just lost his mind. He opened his mouth to protest but the Headmaster carried on, oblivious to his Potions Master's distress.

"I shall floo the Ministry immediately for the papers. You must sign them at once-", the white-bearded wizard had just thrown a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace with a clear 'Ministry of Magic, Department of Marriages' - "lest Mr. Malfoy makes his move sooner than we anticipate - ah, yes, Ermengarde, my dear, could I possibly trouble you to floo me a petition form? Thank you, I shall floo it right back. It is a rather urgent petition," he added conspiratorially, "I would be most pleased if you could floo me the approval as soon as possible. Thank you, dear." And he cut off the connection, turning at last to face Severus.

"Albus, surely you jest! I will most definitely _not_ marry that whelp of a girl! Let Moody do it, they will never have the courage to turn down _his_ petition!"

Dumbledore adjusted his half-moon spectacles. "Would it be that I could, Severus. Alastor's mother was a muggle. He cannot save Hermione. Now _if _we act quickly, and _if_ you sign these now you can make Voldemort believe I had them waiting for you upon your return, in order to keep Miss Granger protected from more...unsavoury characters. If, however, you linger, you may be dooming her. My only hope is that Mr. Malfoy will wait for the morning. If the Ministry were not running this particular Department on a twenty-four hours a day basis I am sure we would not be so lucky."

Severus was not exactly sure who the headmaster was referring to as 'we', but he was certain he could not be included in that merry group. And he had a nagging suspicion that neither could Miss Granger.

"I will give you the time you need to decide, Severus, but please bare in mind that it is a luxury Miss Granger does not have. I am sure that I need not remind you where Draco will have learnt his way towards muggleborns."

Yes. Yes, he knew. And he also knew that, given his proficiency in Occlumency, if he told the Dark Lord he had been given no choice, he would be believed. He would suffer one or two extra bouts of _Crucio_ just to be on the safe side but, in the end, his position in Hogwarts was far more important to Voldemort than that ill-devised plan of his. Almost on auto-pilot he reached for the papers and signed them before he could think the better of it. At least he could take comfort in the fact that he was marrying someone with half a brain instead of a complete dunderhead.

"There, Albus. I feel quite certain the blasted situation will not change however much I think about it. Goodnight."

He had left without another word and returned to his chambers only to realise he was too tired to be able to sleep. It was tossing and turning in his bed that Albus found him an hour later when he flooed him the approval papers. He was now officially betrothed to Hermione Granger.

---

Unlike Severus, Hermione had had a normal day. If, of course, one considered being dragged out of bed at seven o'clock on a Saturday morning by one of one's best friends to be informed that he was getting married 'normal'. She had had no time to prepare, to choose wedding gifts or to get a good night's sleep before, and it had been _the_ most exhausting day but, all in all, totally made worthwhile by Harry and Ginny's joyous faces. Now, at midnight, all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and not wake up until at least noon. Which was, however unknown to her at the present moment, not going to happen.

She had been deeply asleep for at least two hours when the noise started.

_BANG! BANG!_ She covered her head with the blankets. _BANG! BANG! _Gods, it was a good thing her parents were at that dental congress, or they would be calling the police by now. Who could be making such a noise outside, in her relatively safe neighbourhood?

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _Wait a minute... it wasn't _outside_, it was on her front door! Someone was _banging _on her front door!

Hermione opened her eyes and sat on the bed, trying to shake off sleep. The noise had suddenly stopped. _Had_ there been any noise? By now she couldn't really tell if she hadn't been dreaming. She tried to listen. No, there was certainly no _BANG! _now - _POP!_ Someone had just Apparated into her house. Merlin, now she was really scared. Picking up her wand from the dressing table, Hermione made her careful descent into the living room.

"Miss Granger, could you kindly stop the theatrics and come down the stairs at a regular pace? I haven't got all night, you know?"

She could recognise that voice anywhere.

"Professor Snape??? What on Earth are you doing in my house at - what time is it, anyway?"

"A quarter to three in the morning. And I did knock."

Deciding that she really didn't want to start an argument over proper etiquette with her former Potions Master, Hermione hurried down the stairs. When she flicked on the switch and looked at his face, she knew something was terribly wrong.

"Why are you here? Is it my parents? Is it-"

"No one is hurt, Miss Granger, or in any immediate danger."

She exhaled slowly, allowing relief to fill her. She managed to calm herself down enough to gesture the professor onto an armchair and sat across from him.

"So, Professor, if no one is hurt, I ask again, why are you in my parents' house at three in the morning?"

---

Not for the first time Severus Snape wanted to damn whatever was left of his noble instincts to Hell. Why, sweet Merlin, _why _hadn't he accepted the headmaster's offer to let _him_ be the one to inform Miss Granger? Why had he felt he needed to explain the situation to her himself? He must have _some_ Gryffindor genes in his family to have been _that_ foolish! Well, he was here now, so he supposed there was only one way to say it.

"I came by to inform you that we shall be wedded tomorrow at four o'clock in the afternoon. That gives you a little over twelve hours to do whatever it is you women do to get married."

He had expected many things. A fit of rage. A burst of tears. A sting of simultaneously accusing and questioning half-coherent sentences thrown his way. Perhaps even a slap or, Gods forbid, a hex. He had _not_ expected laughter.

"Ma... married? Oh, Gods!" She doubled over in laughter, clutching her stomach with one hand while attempting to wipe her tears with the other. "Oh, Gods, oh, Gods, oh, Gods! This has got to be _the_ weirdest dream I have ever had. Harry won't believe his wedding caused such a reaction! Pro... Professor Snape, sitting in my living room, telling me we're getting married! Oh, that's rich!"

Severus waited her out. He knew that, given a few minutes, she would figure out on her own that she was not having a nightmare. Eventually her laughter died down and she wiped the last of her tears from her eyes. He watched as her expression closed and turned incredulous all at once.

"I'm not dreaming, am I? What kind of sick joke is this, Professor?"

"No, Miss Granger, you are not dreaming, you are quite awake. And this is not a joke. I believe you are aware of the Marriage Law? Well, then," he continued at her dazed nod, "tomorrow at four, under it, you will become my wife."

He could tell she was still in a state of shock.

"Why? What happened to make _you _of all people use that stupid law to get married to _me_? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!?"

It was either me or Draco Malfoy, Miss Granger. Although, if you do prefer that option, I will gladly step aside."

Hermione shivered, the truth just now beginning to sink in. Gods, no, she did not 'prefer that option'. She had become painfully aware of exactly _what_ Draco Malfoy was capable of when he had raped her just after graduation. She could still feel him, her back pressed to a tree in the Forbidden Forest and her arms painfully frozen by a binding curse. Then he had patched her up, good as new, and had gleefully told her that he couldn't _wait_ for her to press charges - _that_ was sure to bring Harry Bloody Potter's anger on him long enough for other, far more experienced people to finally bring the Boy-Who-Shouldn't-Have-Lived down, didn't she think so? Yes, she thought so. So she _hadn't_ pressed charges, and she hadn't told a soul. Which meant there was no way the Potions Master knew just what sort of painful memories he was stirring within her with his comment.

"Why?", she asked again, barely audible this time. "I'm a mudblood to him, why would he petition to have _me _for a wife?"

"Because the Dark Lord believes it is a fine way to lure out Potter."

Of course. Harry. Always Harry. Was she really destined to have other people ruining her life because of _Harry_? Now, as in her graduation day in the forest, Hermione wished fervently that she had never met him.

"Potter would have been our logical choice of husband for you, of course, but he had already gotten married. I am sure that you realise your friend Ronald Weasley wouldn't last three days if they decided he was a big enough obstacle. Which left me to do the dirty work. I expect you to be ready by tomorrow at half past three when the Ministry official comes to collect you. Goodnight, Miss Granger." And he Apparated out.

---

Hermione hadn't slept for the rest of the night. She had contemplated running away, but the price would be too high. If her escape were to be successful she would have to live as a muggle for the rest of her life, as magic could be easily traced. She could no more give up being a witch than to give up breathing. So she had packed up her belongings and scribbled a note to her parents letting them know she had gotten married. She supposed there _were _better ways of telling them than leaving a note on the fridge, but she was in no emotional state to do better.

And so half past three in the afternoon found her fully packed, dressed in blue jeans in an act of childish defiance, trying to banish from her mind a vision of Snape advancing in on her at night, greasy hands touching her skin, saying '_Come, now, Miss Granger, we're _married_ now. Just relax, and I'm sure you'll find it in you to enjoy this. Now come to bed at once._' And she would have no choice of turning him down: that abhorrent marriage contract would see to that, binding her to his will through powerful magic. Stopping just short of enslaving her. Marriage contracts signed under the Marriage Law were different from all other wizarding marriage contracts, they were medieval at best. Still, better him than Malfoy.

------------------

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know I shouldn't have started another story when I still haven't finished "No Other Option" and "Hidden Within", but I'm facing complicated scenes in both of them, and this challenge really called to me. I'm writing those scenes, just taking my time trying to make them good. If you want plot details for this one, check out WIKTT, in the Challenges folder.

As usual, I'm not a native speaker, so please don't be shy about pointing out spelling or grammar mistakes.

Enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	2. Making Efforts

**The Lesser Of Two Evils**

**Written in response to "The Marriage Law" Challenge on WIKTT.**

**Chapter Two - Making Efforts**

His wedding night found Severus a nervous wreck. He had brought her to his childhood home, a two-room house in Hogsmeade which he absolutely detested, with a basement remodelled as a Potions Laboratory as an only redeeming quality, and he had consoled himself that maybe, with time, they would find a way to ignore each other altogether.

He had led her into the house's only bedroom, intent on explaining where everything was and that he could be found in the living-room should she need anything. But he hadn't anticipated the look in her eyes. Frightened, as a cornered animal that knows it's been trapped. Frightened, slightly nauseous and completely hopeless. She had been expecting he would validate his claim on her with or without her consent, and had been steeling herself to endure it. To endure _him_. Severus didn't know exactly why he had felt so hurt, but the fact remained that he _had_. She had absolutely no idea of the sacrifice it represented for him to have gotten married, had she? He hadn't expected gratitude, but it would not go amiss to know that she did not think him a monster. Unfortunately, that was clearly not the case. He had been aware of the pure loathing dripping from his voice.

"The bathroom is to your left. You are to cook your own food and clean your own messes. This is not Hogwarts and there are no house elves here to do your bidding. You are not to leave this house unsupervised under any circumstance. You are already enough of a target as it is. You are not to disturb me unless the house is on fire. You will respect my privacy in the living-room as much as you expect me to respect yours in this bedroom. The kitchen is neutral ground and you may choose to eat your meals there or here. You will not eat in my living-room and I will not eat in your bedroom. The basement is my laboratory and is therefore off-limits to you - I will not have you blowing the house up by having you interfere with my potions. Tomorrow I will begin adding a library to the house. That should take the better part of a week for the magic to hold. When it is complete I shall move the books there and you may consider it neutral ground as well. You are not to take a lover. I am sorry if that disappoints your teenaged libido, but it is a risk we cannot afford right now. I will inform you when that situation changes. When the Summer holidays are over you will have free reign over the living-room as well. I will not come to this house then. You will inform me or the Headmaster when you need to go to the muggle world for any reason, so that adequate security measures may be taken. I believe that will be all. Good night, Miss Granger."

He had left her with the same words as the night before, although in a far more scathing tone, and now here he was, with a glass of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey, wondering if it really _had_ been too much to ask that she thought of him as someone not inherently evil. Apparently yes.

His sofa was too hard and lumpy by far, but he took no notice. He hadn't expected to have his feelings hurt by the opinion of a teenaged girl he didn't even like.

---

Watching him leave, Hermione had been too stunned to know what to think. Or what to feel, for that matter. Relief that he hadn't decided to play the husband. Anger at his comments about a lover and house-elves. Gratitude that he was granting her her full privacy. And the tiniest bit of shame for having assumed the worse about him. She was just beginning to realise that he disliked the situation exactly as much as she did; there was no lingering satisfaction on his part in having full legal control over the 'insufferable know-it-all'. The thought gave her some comfort as she climbed into the unfamiliar bed.

---

Hermione spent the next week almost completely alone. She did as she had been told that first night, cooking and caring only for herself, and she hardly even saw Severus. By the end of the week she felt ready to be committed to a mental institution. Her new husband might not be the abusive type, but he was certainly making up for it by making her feel trapped. Then, just as she thought she could take no more, he showed up in the kitchen and acknowledged her presence with a curt 'Miss Granger'. That was somehow the last straw. Unable to control herself she lunged at him, punching his chest in pointless fury.

"You bastard!"

"Miss Granger, control yourself!", he replied, astonished.

"You stupid, useless bastard!"

"MISS GRANGER!", he roared.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!", she bellowed and, all of a sudden, she was no longer hitting him but sobbing into his chest. "Don't you see? I'm not even 'Miss Granger' anymore... that stupid marriage contract took care of that... they wouldn't even let me keep my name... and you hate me so much you can't even look at me, and there is no one else to talk to and... and... and soon I'll stop existing altogether, and there won't be any more Hermione either, just 'that crazy woman next door'... and you didn't even let me keep my job..."

She said something more, but it was too muffled by her own sobs and the fabric of his shirt for Severus to understand. He was used to spending his summers in total solitude, never leaving his basement except to perform the most basic of necessities, and never leaving the house unless his food or supplies stock were lacking. Summers were the only time when he could do some research relatively unperturbed, disrupted only by summons and subsequent reports to Grimmauld Place. Which meant he had been decidedly less than happy to spend a week of that precious time doing 'foolish wand waving' in order to add an extra division to the house for her benefit. Yes, only for _her_ benefit - he was quite comfortable with having all of the books in the living-room, thank you very much. She had been forced into that marriage, true, but he had been forced even more: at least _she_ was protecting herself. So, if he had ever foreseen such an outburst from his unwanted wife, he would have felt it would be more than justified to snap at her as if she were nothing more than a snivelling first year. 

Or, at least, that had been the theory. The truth of the matter was something else entirely.

The truth of the matter was, having heard most of her outburst and seen the haunted look in her eyes, he felt compelled to attempt to place himself in her shoes. And he had to admit they were decidedly uncomfortable ones. She might not be an overly social creature, but she had always had her two foolhardy friends to keep her company, and now she had been locked up in a horrid house for a week, with no one to talk to and nothing to do, married to a man she despised and that was twenty years her senior, and she hadn't even been allowed to retain the use of her own name, as she would have in the muggle world. Here, when a woman married, she became Mrs. Husband and that was that. Of course she might still present herself as Hermione Granger Snape, but most people would disregard the Granger altogether and just file her under 'Hermione Snape'. It was lucky enough that he doubted anyone would ever call her Mrs. Severus Snape.

He made an awkward attempt at placing his arms around her.

"Miss... Hermione." She looked up at that and he felt encouraged by the lack of revulsion in her eyes.

"Hermione", he tried again, "I can assure you you will _not_ cease to exist. I am very sorry you weren't allowed not to take my name, it was not my decision. Just another one of the Ministry's idiotic policies. And the reason I didn't let you keep your job was not to affront you, but to protect you. You have no idea of the danger you are in, have you?" His voice softened and he took her face in both hands, looking her straight in the eye and willing her to believe him. "And I don't hate you, you foolish girl."

His words brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes and, for a moment, he wondered what he had done wrong. Then she threw herself into his arms and said "Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Severus felt strangely rewarded that she seemed so ready to believe and trust him. He held her in silence until the last of her tears had vanished, and then stepped away.

"I had come to the kitchen in hopes of finding you. There is something that might lighten your burden."

Hermione looked at him expectantly. The amount of gratitude that flooded her was immeasurable. It seemed her husband was willing to make an effort to make her life less miserable after all, which was far more than anything she could have expected. She gave a hesitant half-smile and followed to discover that, on the previously empty wall that sat between 'her' bedroom and 'his' living-room, now stood a door that led into the promised library. She walked into it with awe. Books lined every wall from top to bottom, with a fireplace as only exception. That and three empty shelves. She looked at him questioningly.

"I assumed you had books of your own that you might want to place with the rest. I can enlarge the room if they don't fit."

The Gryffindor witch looked around in wonder. He had managed to fit in two comfortable-looking armchairs, a desk and a simple chair so that they might do some research, and... her smile brightened considerably.

"Thank you, sir. I know this must have taken a lot of your time and patience, I... it's perfect. Thank you."

Amazing. Half an hour ago she seemed ready to kill him, and yet now all she appeared to be able to do was thank him. And that, albeit unknowingly, was the moment when Severus Snape decided to forgive his wife what she had so obviously thought of him on their wedding night. She seemed willing to trust him now, at least a little...

"Hermione, even though not under the best of circumstances, we _are_ married. I believe that entitles you to at least call me Severus. And you are quite welcome. I shall be downstairs if you need me."

---

He had left her with a smile on her lips, but her newfound comfort was short-lived. A fortnight more passed, during which Severus seemed to be doing his best to avoid her. Their only true common ground was the library, since they hardly ever met in the kitchen, and he had proven repeatedly that he would rather leave that haven than be in her presence. He did so every time she entered the room, in fact. When it happened for the umpteenth time, Hermione felt compelled to speak. She hadn't even intended to remain in the library, only to fetch a good book to read in her bedroom, in a pathetic attempt to ignore the summer Sun beckoning her outside, but the minute she had set her foot past the doorway, the Potions Master got up from the armchair as if he had been stung.

"My research needs tending to. Good day, Hermione."

He set his book carefully on the shelf and then made haste to the door. He had almost made it out when Hermione finally spoke.

"Am I really that horrid to be around?"

He turned. "What??"

"Or are you just afraid I'll start asking a million questions and not let you have a moment's peace, professor? You're driving me insane! Sometimes I wonder if I shouldn't just go muggle. I'm sure it would spare us both some pain."

All throughout her tirade her eyes had refused to meet his, and now they were focusing quite intently on a point just above his left shoulder. It was obvious to Severus that his wife wasn't expecting an answer, and that she hadn't even planned on speaking. It was also obvious that her comment about 'going muggle' wasn't entirely the offspring of frustration. He approached her carefully.

"Hermione, of course you're not horrid to be around." She was staring at the ground now, and Severus placed his hand on her chin, forcing her to finally meet his eyes. Hermione felt taken aback by the honesty he seemed to be trying to imprint in his gaze and voice. "I merely assumed you would prefer to be left alone. I do not presume or strive to be enjoyable company. And it is still Severus."

Her eyes showed clear astonishment. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"Of course. I wouldn't have given you permission to do so if I didn't."

"Not _that_. That you thought I'd rather be alone than with you."

He seemed confused. "Solitude is preferable to poor company."

"And does that apply to me?", she asked in a small voice.

"Regardless of what you might believe, Hermione, I do not find your company unbearable. It is actually quite stimulating on the rare occasions you can refrain your unquenchable curiosity to a moderate level."

"Then... why did you assume I would feel differently towards you?"

Once again he looked confused. "You... do not?"

"Why would I? You're one of the most intelligent people I've ever met, and you _know_ so much... I could only learn from you!"

Now here was a turn of events Severus hadn't expected. _That_ was how she saw him? Intelligent and knowledgeable? He felt a part of him that he thought had died before his tenth birthday stir back to life. The part that craved recognition from someone - anyone. And, for the first time since he could remember, that part of him was satisfied. His lips twitched upwards ever so slightly.

"Well, Hermione, it would appear that we have been assuming far too much, wouldn't you agree?"

She laughed nervously. "Far too much."

"It wasn't merely an excuse, though. My research _does _need tending to." Her face fell. "But you would be... welcome to join me downstairs if you'd like."

"I'd like that very much... Severus."

------------------

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for all your kind reviews! :)))))))))))))))) I'm very sorry I couldn't update soon, but Real Life acts up pretty often, and then my birthday was on the 26th November and it was pretty much impossible for me to do anything about this sooner. I hope you enjoy it. 

Now, for all of you out there who don't know what WIKTT is, WIKTT is a Yahoo group dedicated solely to the Severus/Hermione pairing. It stands for WhenIKissedTheTeacher and you can find it by typing groups(dot)yahoo(dot)com/group/whenikissedtheteacher on your browser. You really should check it out, it has plenty of very good fanfiction. And, for those of you who complemented me on the idea for this story, I wish I could take credit, but the basic plot belongs to chelleybean. I will post the rules for this challenge after I post the final chapter, so I don't give out spoilers to anyone who doesn't want them. For anyone who _does_, as I said before, you need to go to the Challenges folder in WIKTT, under The Marriage Law.

Finally, I will be going to London on the 26th December and spending my New Year's Eve there (Yes! Yes! Yes!), so any suggestions about where to go and what to see would be greatly appreciated! Thank you in advance!

Review, please!****


	3. Awkward Conversations

**The Lesser Of Two Evils**

**Written in response to "The Marriage Law" Challenge on WIKTT.**

**Chapter Three - Awkward Conversations**

That day, and for the very first time since Severus had Apparated into her parents' flat, Hermione didn't feel at all unhappy. They had gone down into the laboratory, where he had agreed to explain to her what exactly he was researching. She had been mildly surprised to learn he was attempting to create a modified version of _Veritaserum_, one that would go unnoticed by the drinker not only during the ingestion but also during the questioning process itself; if the investigator was skilled enough, it could even be done at a party and the drinker would never suspect what had caused him to answer truthfully to the questions he had been asked. Well, that was the pretty theory, at least. The truth of the matter was the blasted formula kept needing readjustments and refused to work properly. Severus had been working on it for nearly three years, which only made her appreciate more the time he had been willing to waste on 'her' library.

When they had decided to have lunch she had cooked for them both while Severus had set the table, and then he had cleaned with but a flick of his wand. It was the most pleasant meal she had had in his house, and Hermione smiled more in that day alone than in the three weeks preceding it.

Their pleasant companionship lasted undisturbed for another five weeks, until Severus saw fit to drop a bomb on her.

"Hermione," he said while adding a single joberknoll feather to the concoction, "I was expecting you to bring up this subject yourself, but since it's already been two months since we got married, I feel we shouldn't postpone this any longer. I believe we should pay a visit to your parents."

---

It came as no surprise to the young witch that her husband's mind, once made, was impossible to change. She herself didn't know why she was so keen on postponing the visit to her parents, although she suspected that having left the house leaving only a note on the fridge and no contact number might have something to do with her reluctance. Still, her logical side agreed with Severus, and the sooner the better.

And now here she was, her husband at her side, ringing the doorbell on her parents' house at dinner time. Her mother came to the door and only had time to exclaim 'Hermione!' before pulling her into her arms.

"Hermione, love, what happened? We've been worried sick, your father and I, we even sent that owl you gave us for Christmas to your old school, the headmaster told us not to worry - not to worry! What happened dear?"

Hermione should have known that, having passed a day, a month or a decade, the news would still be hard to break.

"I... got married, mom. I'm sorry I didn't have the time to explain

"Yes, we know that much, but... _why_?"

"It's... complicated. Can we come in? This is my husband, Severus."

Hermione's mother offered a stiff hand. "How do you do?"

"Mrs. Granger. A pleasure, I'm sure."

"Likewise. Well, come in, darling, we can't wait to hear what really happened. Your father has been making all kinds of assumptions."

As he followed the two women into the house, Severus couldn't help feeling a sense of foreboding. Whatever he had expected certainly did not include the realisation that his wife's mother - his mother-in-law - seemed younger than himself. If she wasn't, then they were the same age, but she was certainly not older. And any hopes he might have harboured about the possibility of her father being older vanished instantly when he walked into the living room. The living room where, incidentally, he had informed Hermione that she was to marry him.

"Father! Oh, dad, how are you?"

"Well, frankly, Hermione, a lot worst than if I hadn't arrived home to a note on the fridge and a daughter who decided not to show up for two months. What happened?"

"Dad... this is Severus, my husband."

She saw her father's eyes widening and knew it couldn't be good.

"This... _man_ is your husband?"

"Yes."

"And what possessed you to get married? And to... such a man, no less?"

Hermione still tried to answer, but Severus beat her to it. She knew his ice-cold tone would do nothing to improve their current predicament.

"_Mr. Granger_, I would appreciate it if you refrained from speaking of me as if I were not present. If there is any doubt on your mind, let me assure you, I have not lost the use of my hearing."

"Well, then, you may as well explain to me _why_ my daughter, who has been nothing but sensible and responsible all these years, suddenly decided to marry _you_. And on such short notice, at that. Or should you just explain to me how you got her to take an interest in you long enough to get her pregnant?"

Hermione saw Severus blanch deeply.

"Pregnant? And how, may I ask, did you arrive to such a brilliant conclusion?"

"Well, isn't she? Why else would she do this?"

The Potions Master lost what was left of his restraint at that point. His voice was low and menacing.

"Probably because she had no pressing desire to become a bloodied corpse before the age of twenty."

His father-in-law turned scarlet. "Did you come to my house to have the nerve to announce to me that you threatened my daughter into marrying you?? Why, you-"

"FATHER!" Hermione's shout managed to temporarily stun both men into silence. "He did nothing of the kind! He saved me, that's what he did. The Ministry of Magic, they have a law now that allows pureblooded wizards to marry muggleborn witches - with or without their consent. And I was going to be chosen for Draco Malfoy, who would love nothing better than to kill me - _after_ he'd had his good, long fun. This was the best we could do. I'm sorry if you disagree dad, but my only other option was to leave the wizarding world for good. I don't know if you'll understand this, dad, mom, but being a witch is as much a part of me as being a woman. I cannot give that up. I _will not_ give that up. If you love me like I always thought you did then you should be thanking him, not grilling him. He saved your only daughter's life. Now, you know I love you both very much, but I think it's best if we go, at least for now. I'll try to come back for a visit in a week or two, when everyone has managed to cool off. Just mail the letters to me, the owl will find them. And it's 'Hermione Granger Snape' now. I love you mom, dad. Bye." And she Apparated home, leaving an astonished Severus to follow in her wake with a mumbled 'Mr. and Mrs. Granger' as way of goodbye.

---

Severus could hardly believe what had just happened when he Apparated after her. Of course he would have been perfectly capable of defending himself, but to see her choose to do that... and to her parents no less... it gave him a feeling of acceptance he couldn't remember ever having felt before. And her words had sounded so genuine, so heartfelt... He needed to speak with her, to know how she was feeling, to offer what little help he could. She deserved that from him.

But she wasn't in the library. And she wasn't in the laboratory. And somehow Severus already knew he wouldn't find her in the kitchen. Which could only mean she had gone straight into the bedroom, that sacred place he had vowed never to trespass. It was with some trepidation that he knocked on the door.

"Hermione. Are you in there? I would like to talk to you."

---

After her burst of fury Hermione had Apparated into the bedroom, close to tears. How could her father have assumed she would get married in less than a day because she had gotten pregnant? Didn't he know that _that_ would never be reason enough to make her marry anyone? How could he?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Severus.

"Hermione. Are you in there? I would like to talk to you."

He didn't sound angry or menacing, hardly like someone who was coming to tell her he was quite capable of defending himself, thank you very much, but she still didn't want to talk to him. Not because it was him, but because she still didn't feel like talking to anyone at that point.

"Not now, Severus. Tomorrow, maybe."

"Hermione, I... really believe it would be best if we spoke now..."

"Go away, damn it! I said I didn't want to talk! Just leave me alone!"

On the other side of the door Severus stiffened. Of course. How idiotic could he be? She had no use for either his concern or his sympathy. He had been a fool for coming here when he should have known he had nothing to offer. His voice turned distant.

"My apologies. You are absolutely correct, I should not have come to bother you. Enjoy the rest of your evening, I will bother you no further."

Hermione heard his footsteps walking away and cursed herself. Her usually 'oh-so-cold' husband had come knocking on her door with nothing but good intentions and a concern-filled voice, and she had driven him away. Now maybe she had managed to ruin their tentative friendship for good. She did break down and cry then, for a very long time. Then she wiped her eyes and made a decision.

---

Severus had gone straight to the living room but found he couldn't sleep. He could not remember ever having tried to reach out to another human being before, and having been rejected like that on his first attempt had hurt more than just his pride. He vowed to never again give anyone the opportunity to reject him again. Then he heard the knock.

"Severus? I'm sorry. Can... can we talk now?"

"I believe there is nothing to talk about. You yourself made it quite clear just a while ago."

"Oh, Gods! I really blew it, didn't I? I'm so sorry, Severus... so sorry... If I could take back what I said I would, I swear to you, but I can't... Please, forgive me..."

She sounded almost broken. The Potions Master tried to recall his earlier resolution, but all he could remember was how fiercely she had defended him. And a treacherous little voice, that kept telling him she had just been feeling sad and hurt, and had not necessarily been rejecting _his_ comfort, refused to be silenced. He could dig up one of his legendary derisive comments easily, but at what cost? At the cost of having them hurt each other indefinitely? He went to the door.

After his last words Hermione had certainly not expected him to open the door for her. She looked at him through tear-stained eyes and, all of a sudden, he did the most amazing thing: he smiled. He smiled, and there was no hint of malice or scorn in his smile. She found his arms and fell into them gratefully, leaning her head on his bare hairless chest.

"It's alright, Hermione, it is," he said soothingly. "You didn't blow anything, you were just upset. It's alright."

"Oh, Severus, I'm so sorry. I was so stupid, I know you were only trying to help, and I just lashed out at you... I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry, Hermione. I know. Would you..." He paused, not quite knowing how to voice it. "...care to get in?"

"If... if it's not too late..."

Severus couldn't tell if she meant too late at night or too late for them to still be friends but, whichever it was, it was most definitely _not _too late. He led her inside to sit on the single armchair he had in the living room.

"Better?"

She nodded and took a deep breath, covering her face with her hands and speaking through her fingers.

"Thank you. What did you want to talk about? I mean," she continued, lifting a hand up to silence him, "I know _what_, but _what exactly_?"

"It was nothing that important, Hermione. I was merely trying to access how you were, and if you needed anything from me. Obviously what you needed was your privacy and, instead of understanding that, I overreacted. I'm not the most skilled person in human relations I've ever encountered, I must confess."

She laughed a little at that. "Well, as you can see, neither am I. And it would have been far more intelligent of me to open that door for you than to try and keep everything bottled in. I'm sorry, Severus, I guess I'm more used to listening than to being listened to."

He considered that. Yes, with her two Quidditch-crazed best friends that made absolute sense. He came a little closer and sat cross-legged on the floor in front of her.

"Well, Hermione, if you want to talk, I'll be more than willing to listen. And, if you don't, I will understand."

She gestured helplessly for a while, then made a noise of frustration.

"Sweet Merlin, I do want to talk, I... I just don't know how to begin!"

Severus refrained, through sheer effort of will, to point out that the beginning was usually a good place for that. Finally she looked at him in the half-light his candles provided.

"I guess I just blew up tonight. It's been a nightmare, not being able to go out whenever I want to, or meet whoever I want to without having to think if it's a possible kidnapper, it's been Hell to be cooped up in that bedroom, but then I tell myself it's just so that I can survive and be allowed to be a witch, and that's reason enough for me. But you..." She shook her head as if to clear it. "You have absolutely nothing to gain from this situation. It's not a matter of survival to you, it's... it's simple sacrifice. I couldn't just stand there, listening to my father accusing you of everything that happened since World War II and do nothing. You've been so different from what I'd expected, and I know I didn't even thank you as I should have, and you gave me your bedroom, and now you're sleeping in that horrible sofa, and you are just sacrificing so much, and I... I can do nothing to repay you, and I keep crying and making a tremendous burden of myself instead-"

Severus had been listening to her seemingly-endless tirade, astonished. He had not expected her to attempt to understand his situation when her own was so unbearable. Forced into a marriage she didn't want, at eighteen, to a man she... but she _didn't_ despise him anymore, did she? She had left that clear enough. They were friends now, this amazing young woman and himself. He felt an inexplicable urge to touch her, to just reach out and touch her, and to comfort her by it, but he didn't know how, so he spoke instead.

"Hermione, you are not making yourself a burden! You have been helping me with my research, which is far more that I had expected, and you have managed not to question me into insanity, for which I am ever grateful. I find you easy to live with. Please do not stress yourself over me, I am far better than what I had expected. I can only imagine what my life would have become were I to marry someone like, for instance, Miss Brown."

He shuddered dramatically, which earned him another little laugh.

"Well, I'm certainly pleased to know I'm preferable to Lavender!" Her expression turned serious again. "But you gave up so much to help me..."

------------------

**Author's Note: **I am so, SO very sorry for the time it took me to upload this! It was actually written quite some time ago, but I just couldn't seem to find the time to type it. Please forgive a poor exhausted author, who is currently being overwhelmed by Real Life. A call for help: is it 'livingroom', 'living room' or 'living-room'?

Think you can find it in you to review and make me happy?****


	4. Of Past and Present

**The Lesser Of Two Evils**

**Written in response to "The Marriage Law" Challenge on WIKTT.**

**Chapter Four - Of Past and Present**

_"Well, I'm certainly pleased to know I'm preferable to Lavender!" Her expression turned serious again. "But you gave up so much to help me..."_

"Hermione, I didn't give up all that much. And that bed you have been living in wasn't exactly one of my prized possessions. Apart from that, I would appreciate it if you stopped portraying me as the altruistic kind. I only married you because Albus asked me to, Hermione, it was not my idea."

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't. Just as I'm sure that you could have just said 'no' and that would be the end of it."

"True. I accepted having to have a wife and ended up with a free Potions Assistant instead. I hardly call that sacrifice."

"Oh, Severus, don't try to lessen what you have given up. Just the fact that people know that you're married, it..." She paused.

"It? Go on, now, I am curious. What about the fact that people know I am married?"

Even in the dim light he could see her face turning a crimson shade that would do the Gryffindor banner justice.

"It's bound to affect your social life." She knew the words had come out wrong the minute she said them.

"My social life," he repeated with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Oh, alright, your sexual life, then," she grounded out in frustration. "Women don't tend to flock to married men - not the right kind of women at any rate -, and I know you can't just go out explaining to everyone why we got married, and, anyway, it would be awkward for you to bring a... a date to the house where you have to have your wife in. And you can't even ask me to leave for the night without having to go through hell just to find me a safe place to stay!"

In the blink of an eye all traces of amusement had left him, to be replaced by hurt. His _sexual life_. Have a _date_ to bring to that house. Ha! What a joke _that_ was. If only she knew... If only she knew that, in thirty-nine years, his _sexual life_ could be resumed to a single encounter - a single _disastrous_ encounter - she wouldn't have brought it up. He could still recall the scene as if it had been yesterday.

It had been when he had just left Hogwarts, an eighteen year-old boy full of hatred and spite, proud to be a loyal Death Eater. Then he had met her. Bellatrix Black, the most beautiful girl his eyes had ever seen. And she had shown an interest in him. He had been beyond himself with joy, and done everything in his power to keep her happy. Then, one night, it seemed all of his dreams would come true. They had had dinner together and he had walked her home. Her inviting smile was still clear in his mind.

"Severus, my parents are out. Would you like to come in?"

His mind was fuzzy only as to what, exactly, had been the key event to lead him into her bedroom but, before he knew it, they were making love. And it was everything he had ever dreamt of. He remembered having held back for as long as he could, trying to please her in every way he knew until, finally, he could hold back no more and spilled into her. Then she had laughed. Hard, until her eyes were filled with tears of mirth.

"Gods! Gods, oh, Gods, Severus, is that the best you can do? If I had known it would be _this_ bad I would have asked Lucius for more money. Dear Gods, that was awful!"

She had kept on speaking but, by then, he wasn't listening anymore, simply throwing his clothes on as fast as he could, and then running... straight to Malfoy Manor, where a surprised Lucius had ended up confirming that, indeed, he had offered her money, but that she wasn't supposed to have told him that, why had she told him, anyway? And why was he so upset, hadn't it been good to lose his virginity? And to Black's cousin, no less? Why, he, himself was dating her sister, Black's other cousin, Narcissa, and he was finding it extremely satisfactory. Severus had punched him. Well, yes, he might be dating Black's other cousin, but he wasn't _paying_ her for it, now, was he?

He shook his head, attempting to fend off the humiliating memories, and got up, turning his back on his wife.

"You needn't concern yourself with that, Hermione. Women never showed any particular inclination to... flock to me, as you put it, even before we were married. As I am sure you can understand."

Hermione was surprised by the quiet bitterness in his voice. She hadn't thought he was a Casanova, of course, but that didn't account for the hurt he seemed so desperate to hide. '_As I am sure you can understand_'... Well... if she were to think of him as only the man she had been taught by for seven years then, yes, she supposed she could. But if she thought of the selfless man who had married her and gone out of his way to ease her trial countless times then no, she could not. Particularly because, when she had mentioned his sexual life, she had been probing, and she had no reasonable explanation even to herself. She got up and went to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Severus,-"

"I believe you should be going to sleep. It is very late already."

She kept her hand. "Severus," she said more forcefully this time. He turned around to face her, blind rage in his eyes.

"What?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"No. I cannot understand why. The only reason I can see is that you hide yourself behind a mask most of the time, you refuse to let people see you. And it is difficult to like a mask."

He was so close to her now, black eyes that were usually glittering with one or other harsh emotion showing only surprise... She reached up a hand to cup his cheek and caressed it softly.

Severus found that he couldn't move. Her hand on his cheek was more effective by far than a full body bind. He wanted to do something, say something, but the moment wouldn't allow it. The only thing he would have been able to do would be to close his eyes, but he was too afraid to open them to discover she wasn't truly there.

And then it hit him. Straight in the chest, with the strength of a mad bludger. How he would feel when it was over, when Fudge was no longer the Minister, or when that stupid law had been revoked. How he would feel without her. Empty. Bereft. Worthless. As only a man who had lost the woman he loved could. And he had been too blind to read the signs in himself. He thought he would double over from the pain he felt. All that time he had been falling in love with her, and now it was too late. He would just have to learn to live with it, regardless of how much it hurt.

Hermione didn't know if she should feel encouraged or rejected by his lack of response. Feeling bold as only a Gryffindor could, she placed her other hand on his other cheek and stared into his eyes, trying to read him. Whatever was going on in his soul seemed painful enough when seen from the outside.

Was she really considering kissing him? And was the only thing stopping her the fear of rejection? She could barely recognise herself, and yet it seemed so undeniably _right_... She guided his face down gently, afraid of scaring him.

"But, when you show yourself, it's very easy to like _you_," she whispered. And then she kissed him.

For the first few seconds of their kiss it seemed he wouldn't react at all. Then his arms came around her, holding her and pulling her closer all at once, and she heard him make a muffled sound that might have been relief.

That day in the forest, when Draco Malfoy had cornered her, Hermione had been no virgin. Which had helped her overcome the trauma. And overcome it she had - completely, she had decided. Six months after what had happened she had been able to have sex and derive pleasure from it, a random encounter with an anonymous muggle she had used to re-establish her sexual confidence and put the bulk of her nightmares to rest. Yet now, in the arms of her husband, she was feeling more aroused by kissing him than she had ever felt in any of her willing sexual encounters in the past. And they hadn't even deepened the kiss yet. Which, considering he wasn't technically the best kisser she had ever had, could only mean what she had already begun to suspect: she was in love with him. And she didn't mind it at all.

Severus' mind was far less capable of coherent thought with her lips on hers than hers was in the same situation. He could think nothing at all, just feel. Just give himself into it and damn the consequences to hell. It had been twenty-one years since he had kissed a woman and, even then, he hadn't felt... this. He was certainly not going to waste that time thinking.

When they finally parted, and he was assaulted with all of his doubts once more, he was doing his best to control his shaking. He turned from her again and sat on the windowsill, staring outside at the moon. He let his breath out slowly, attempting to calm himself further and say something, but it was Hermione's voice that broke the silence.

"I'm sorry."

Sorry. Yes. Of course she would be, having just kissed _him_ of all people.

"I'm not sorry for having kissed you, please don't ask me to apologise for _that_," she continued, "but I'm sorry if I crossed a boundary or stepped a line here. I'm sorry if by doing this I managed to turn myself into the burden I mentioned before. I guess what I mean to say is that I'm not sorry for kissing you, but I'm sorry for the consequences that might bring. Childish, I know, but true nevertheless."

For a man so taken aback, he processed the information with astonishing speed. Not sorry for having kissed him. Not sorry, not sorry, not sorry. Not sorry. A full smile softened his features and he went to her, heart pounding. If his voice had been any lower, she wouldn't have heard him, he was sure, but what it lacked in volume it made up for in fierceness.

"You will never be a burden to me. Never."

"And if I kiss you again?"

Taking a leap of faith that he had vowed never to take and swallowing down twenty-one years of pain, Severus didn't answer; he simply kissed her.

This time Hermione was ready for the torrent of sensations that had overwhelmed her before. She took her time kissing him, exploring his mouth with her tongue and running her fingers through his hair.

He tasted like home.

Dawn found them lying on the floor, their heads leaning on the sofa, still kissing. Both knew that they should talk, that there was much to be said, but neither could be persuaded to free the other's mouth long enough for that to happen. Finally, some time after the sun had risen, they fell asleep in each other's arms, covered only by a thin blanket he had conjured for them.

------------------****

**Author's Note: **It's been far too long, but my life has been something of a mess these past few months, although it seems to be beginning to slow down a little. Apart from the personal problems some of you will already know of (those curious enough to have followed the link I left in my profile), I seem to faint every other day for no apparent reason. Every exam I have done since has turned out fine, but the fainting spells just won't go away, and it has been happening for so long that it now falls under the category of "annoying" rather than "disturbing".

Before you flame me for Severus' reaction, please keep in mind that he is the more immature of the two of them in romantic terms which, considering Hermione is only eighteen, is saying a lot. I'd describe Severus as being "emotionally challenged", and he has never had the opportunity to deal with requited feelings before.

Please Review! It would mean the world to me.


End file.
